Broken Enclave
Terrain From a distance, the Broken Enclave looks less like an archipelago and more like a bayou, or even a forest towards the center. A collection of landmasses lay haphazardly in the ocean, with the shores and water shadowed by towering tangles of mangroves, thick enough in places that a determined man could run, jump, and climb from one island to another without getting his feet wet. The water surrounding the enclave is clear, growing dark and murky under and around the mangrove trees. Despite its murky appearance, the water surrounding the roots of the trees is mysteriously fresh, and supports an impressive array of aquatic flora and fauna. Within the region, there are three features of note: The Great Knot, easily the largest tree in all of the Broken Enclave, is an ivory titan exceeding 150 meters in height, and boasting a trunk and canopy more than large enough to shelter the capital city of Marama on the platforms built on and around its roots. Legend says that the Great Knot's roots hold the islands of the Broken Enclave together, and were it to be removed, they would drift apart and the nation would be lost. The Sky Beneath is one of the great mysteries of the archipelago, an object of fear and reverence to the Spriggans. It fills the depths of the water between the islands, hinted at by the field of pinpricks of light emitted by parasitic pods that attach to the roots of the mangroves far beneath the surface. The brave divers who collect the pods have seen glimpses of horrifying monsters in the deep crevasses, and there is even a hazy recollection or two of ruins glimpsed peeking from the seafloor. Mount Kolko, a dormant volcano, is the only mountain of note in the Broken Enclave, which as a whole is otherwise dangerously close to sea level. A jungle grows in the rich soil around its base, and numerous hot springs dot its island. It is a popular place of refuge and relaxation, and many a Spriggan has confessed their undying love to their chosen from atop its vista. People The Spriggans of the Broken Enclave are a laid-back and patient people. They favor thought before action, and wilt in the face of wild, possibly destructive behavior. Despite this, each understands their role and works for the prosperity of family, community, and nation. Friendliness and generosity are two words commonly used to describe Spriggans, but give one enough reason to mistrust or hate (a herculean task), and they will forever be a underfoot thorn to their enemies. Spriggans bear enough resemblance to humans that it is a question whether they were once human themselves, or if they were created as an imitation by some god. They are bipedal, typically between five and seven feet high, and possess many of the same organs as other humanoid races, but there are differences enough to make a case against either theory. They are lithe and springy, their flesh is fibrous, and their blood is a translucent sap-like substance. A Spriggan's skin is smooth, waxy, and cool as a plant, and is usually some shade of green. Atop their head is a bright arrangement of leaves and blossoms in a facsimile of hair, and their faces are fair-featured. Smooth orbs of dappled color form their eyes, possessing no iris or pupil. Spriggans photosynthesize and barely breathe, but they still must eat, albeit a reduced amount from a human of the same size. In addition, their bodies react poorly to dry climates and cold temperatures, and they must consume large amounts of water through their mouths or skin. A Spriggan of the Broken Enclave's attire reflects the materials available in the unique climate. Large swatches of woven silk are wrapped and tied around their body, and bound with rope and decorated with patterns both sewn in and inked on. In their native environment, a Spriggan is more often than not found dripping water, as swimming, as well as climbing, is an unavoidable part of daily life and transport, given that a majority of their structures reside floating on the water or lashed to the roots of the mangrove trees. Fortunately, Spriggans are well-adapted to the task. With a limber body, reduced air needs, and waterproof eyes, Spriggans can comfortably remain underwater for extended periods of time, allowing for some impressive dives. Resources The bounty of the Broken Enclave is found in its water and in its trees, with the grand assortment of plants and animals. Large silkworms hang from trees, and they've been captured and cultivated by the Spriggans for the creation of the Silk so prevalent in everyday crafts. Nets are woven from the silk and are stretched between the roots of the mangrove trees to catch great bounties of Fish, which is the primary nutrient and caloric intake for the Spriggans aside from photosynthesis. For those brave enough to weather the depths of the Sky Beneath, pods of Star Nectar can be cut free and brought to the surface, though the stuff currently has little purpose outside of ceremonial use and as a light source in a place where fires are difficult and dangerous. There are few places in the Broken Enclave to mine Stone, and one of the most obvious sources, Mount Kolko, has been deemed sacred by the people, and therefore not elegible, therefore stone for heavy industry and sturdy land structures must be imported. Metals are found and refined from underwater deposits in the sand. Religion The Spriggans of the Broken Enclave are not a devout people, though their culture is intertwined with their ancient beliefs of Druidism, the veneration of all living things. Beliefs All things are created from the Source, including the gods. We are but sparks from it’s flame. We are all connected in the wheel of life. Souls are immortal and the dead will be reincarnated. Air Moves Us, Fire Transforms Us · Water Shapes Us, Soil Heals Us And The Balance Of The Wheel Goes Round And Round And The Balance Of The Wheel Goes Round Moral Code They believe in the virtues of Honor, Loyalty, Hospitality, Honesty, Justice and Courage: Briefly stated the virtue of Honor requires one to adhere to their oaths and do the right thing, even if it will ultimately hurt others or oneself in the process. A Spriggan is obligated to remain true to friends, family and leaders thus exhibiting the virtue of Loyalty. Hospitality demands that a Spriggan be a good host when guests are under one's roof. Honesty insists that one tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth to yourself, your gods and your people. Justice desires the Spriggan understands everyone has an inherent worth and that an assault to that worth demands recompense in one form or another. Courage for the Spriggan does not always wear a public face; it is standing-strong-in-the-face-of-adversity, alone or with companions. Sometimes Courage is getting up and going about a daily routine when pain has worn one down without complaint or demur. H'olidays and Practices' Druidism celebrates the two annual solstices and equinoxes, the full moon and the new moon. There are also special celebrations to mark a birth, death and weddings. Death chant: Back To The River, Back To The Sea Back To The Ocean, One With Thee Back To My Blood, And Back Through My Veins Back To My Heartbeat, One And The Same Back To The Forest, Back To The Fields Back To The Mountains, My Body Revealed Back To My Bones, Back To My Skin Back To My Spirit, The Fire Within Category:Regions Category:Capital Regions Category:Regions in the Salterri Imperium Category:Regions of Telluris Category:Capital Regions of Telluris